


Me and you, as certain as the sky is blue

by BeautifulButterfly13



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Jeon Jungkook, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulButterfly13/pseuds/BeautifulButterfly13
Summary: In which Jinyoung doesn't get jealous of Jungkook.(And Yugyeom almost gets his heart broken.)
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Me and you, as certain as the sky is blue

Yugyeom tries to be as quiet as possible when he comes home but upon entering the dorm he notices a light coming from the living room so his hopes of not being found out arriving at such hours are immediately crushed down. He still opts to tread silently through the place, anyway, considerate of those who could actually be asleep.

There, on the sofa, immersed in a book is Jinyoung, his attention entirely on what he is reading that for a moment Yugyeom thinks he might had not noticed him. But then the older raises his head, his gaze landing directly on him and the sudden focus he is recipient of pins him to the spot, making him feel like a trespasser caught red-handed.

"You're back." Jinyoung closes his book, making sure to mark the page in which he stopped, before standing up. His voice isn't loud but it's evident he isn't trying to lower it, either, the sound just coming out in his natural soft tone. "Did you have a good time?"

"Hn," Yugyeom lets out only, barely giving a nod.

He is expecting to get scolded, for being out all day until now and making the older wait up for him. Sure, Yugyeom is already an adult and doesn't need to be looked after but he also ought to act the part and be responsible. He can go out and enjoy his free time if he so desires but they all still live under the same roof and have rules to stick to.

"I'm glad," the other says easily, _sincerely_ , the smile he offers him creating those beautiful whiskers at the corners of his eyes, indicating he's truly happy for him. Yugyeom is too stunned to mind when Jinyoung's hand ruffles his hair (him having to reach a bit higher than his own head) and continues in a kind yet stern voice, "But it's late. Go to sleep." When he turns to walk away, though, Yugyeom grabs his arm to stop him.

"Doesn't it bother you?" He asks urgently, a hint of indignation lacing his voice.

"What does?" Jinyoung questions back, head tilting in confusion.

Yugyeom drops his gaze, albeit still holding onto the older, and lets out quietly, "That I spent all day with Kookie..."

"Why would it bother me?" Jinyoung simply replies and Yugyeom's hand falls back to his side. "Just don't come home so late next time."

He makes to leave again and Yugyeom stops him once more, this time using only his voice.

"So you're not jealous?" He says in a whisper, stinging eyes on the other's feet.

"Of course not," he answers with no hesitation at all and Yugyeom feels his heart sink, but then the older continues, "It makes me happy that you're making friends."

That catches him off guard and he lifts his head to find the other's gentle expression looking back at him, then a hand reaching for his face landing softly on his cheek.

"And, besides," Jinyoung adds, voice a tender murmur tracing delicately over his skin, "I know how much you love me. Just like you know how much I love you, right?"

His eyes are staring intently into Yugyeom's own and suddenly he feels like a fool.

He nods firmly and his eyes prickle for different reasons. Jinyoung smiles that beautiful smile of his again and Yugyeom sees him get on his tip toes just before placing a light kiss on his lips. They're trembling and he presses back to stop it.

When they pull away Yugyeom opens his eyes slowly.

"Sweet dreams, Yugyeommie," Jinyoung says, fingers caressing his face one last time. "I hope I'd be in them." Then finally retreats to his own room.

Yugyeom, now alone, confesses to the night: "You always are, hyung."


End file.
